Thunder and Lightning
by not-a-random-girl
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. An innocent seventeen year old girl named Mikan Sakura lays under her covers, scared. Where will she go?


Second fanfic! Yayayayayay...I've been on writer's block for a while. ^_^"

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I would continue the anime. o_o Rated T for Natsume's dirty mouth and a particular scene...;) They are both 17 years old by the way.

It was a dark and stormy night. Mikan Sakura, a young and innocent girl, laid shivering underneath the covers of her bed in the one-star room she lived in as thunder clapped and lightning flashed outside.

Crash! Mikan shrieked and jumped in fear. Trembling, she turned the lights on in a hurry, her hands holding on to her blanket. "I'm scared," she whimpered softly. Tiptoeing to the door, she thought of possible places to go. She immediately crossed Hotaru off her mental list, for Hotaru would just kick her out. She was sure of Ruka would allow her to be in his room, because he was kinda shy. Narumi sensei didn't seem like the right place to go, because she had already bothered him to comfort her once. There left only one option. As she walked to Natsume's special star room, she hesitated for a second.

Was it okay for her to barge in? Natsume might kick her out like Hotaru would. Mikan shrugged. It was worth a try! Thunder sounded. Mikan jumped. She knocked on Natsume's door timidly.

Natsume's POV

I woke up to the sound of knocking. Groaning, I turned the lights on. Who in their right mind would be knocking at this time? It was 1:00 o'clock in the morning! I sleepily opened the door. Seeing who it was, my eyes widened and I quickly slammed the door on her face and muttered, "Fuck."

I'm dreaming, aren't I?" I whispered. "Natsume, why did you slam the door! My forehead hurts now!" Mikan whined. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the door again.

Normal POV

Natsume opened the door. Mikan naively stood there with her hands behind her back and looking to the left shyly, blushing lightly. Natsume couldn't help but think, Fucking cute, as she rocked back and forth on her heels, her hands clutching at her blanket. Shaking himself out of his trance, he unemotionally asked,"What do you want?" Mikan blushed harder. "Ano, I was wondering, if, maybe, um, Icouldsleepinyourroomtonight?" She fast talked.

Natsume smirked. "What was that, polka?" Mikan blushed even harder. "CouldIcouldsleepinyourroomtonight?" Natsume pretended not to hear her again. "Huh?" By this time, Mikan was as red as a tomato.

"C-could I s-sleep in your r-room tonight?" she stuttered cutely. In his head, Natsume knew the answer right away, but he pretended to think. "Hmmm, what the hell should I say?" Blushing, Mikan said, "If you don't want to, that's okay, I was just scar—" BOOOM! "Eep." Mikan uttered and clutched at Natsume's PJs.

Natsume couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, he muttered, "Fine." Mikan gratefully eeped. ... Natsume tossed and turned on the floor. Since Mikan offered to sleep on the floor, Natsume couldn't let her, so Mikan slept on the bed while he resorted to the floor. Mikan, meanwhile, couldn't stand being alone on the large bed. Thunder was still rumbling. She couldn't help but scream. Natsume turned sideways to look at her. Seeing she was so scared, he crept to her side. Mikan looked at him innocently. "Um, do you mind if I..." Natsume began, looking down at the floor, taking an interest in his feet. "O-o-of course not," Mikan's neck was flushed. Scooting over, Natsume got in the bed.

There was an awkward silence.

Mikan turned to look at him. "Ne, Natsume..." Natsume did the same. "What, polka?" "Could I hug you? I'm scared..." Mikan uttered shyly. Natsume didn't answer, so Mikan took that as a yes. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Warm." Natsume had no choice but to cuddle her as well as his face was painted a rosy red. After an hour of laying in this position, Natsume leaned closer to Mikan's face. Her rosy lips looked so kissable and her long lashes seemed to mock him.

On the other hand, Mikan peeked at Natsume, only to see that his face was getting closer and closer. Suddenly, their lips met. It started out to be a nice, soft kiss, but Natsume asked for permission to let him in. Mikan willing let him. The kiss turned passionately. His tongue slipped into her mouth and their tongues danced passionately. Their bodies clashed and fit together perfectly, all thoughts of thunderstorms pushed back. Squeezing each other tightly, they danced for about an hour before resting. Mikan's face was red, her cheeks puffy, and her lips swollen. Natsume found that adorable, and reached in again, unable to control himself. Tongues clashing in a war, they started over, and their hands reaching.

By the time that session was over, both were panting hard. Natsume smirked and gave her one last, soft kiss before smoothing her hair, and letting both of them have rest. Smells like strawberries, he thought. Mikan rested her head on Natsume's strongly built chest. They stayed that way until morning. Mikan yawned and stretched, looking around. Realizing this was not her room, she gasped, remembering what happened last night. Looking at Natsume, who was still sleeping on the bed peacefully. She was about to jump out of bed when Natsume pulled an arm out and stopped her. "More..." he murmured. Mikan smiled. "Okay." She entangled herself into the blankets with him again and continued.

That day, those two skipped school. They stayed in Natsume's room the whole time, enjoying each other's company.

Hotaru looked around. "Nogi, have you seen baka Mikan around here somewhere?"

Ruka shook his head, stroking Usagi. "Nope, have you seen Natsume?"

Hotaru shook her head no in reply. Both of them thought for a while about where they disappeared. Suddenly, at the exact same time, they got it. "Oooooohhhhhhh."

Thnx!

~My Creative Notebook


End file.
